


The Inevitable

by Miss_Lv



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-08
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Take care of Sammy’ and ‘listen to Dean’ was what their father would say when he pushed them together and left them alone far too often. The way Dean saw it, it was inevitable. Even with their shared blood, Dean was still an alpha and Sam was a beta, it was nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Неизбежность](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792039) by [Andrew_Clean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean), [Rai_grass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_grass/pseuds/Rai_grass)



When Dean was a little boy, his father put Sam in his arms and told him to look after him. That was probably his first mistake because his son took hold of his baby brother and never forgot his father’s command.

When Sam was around five or six, Dean could remember his father holding his little brother, telling him he had to go and he’d be back in a few days time, promising even though he ended up days late. When his father beckoned Dean forward he hurried to comply and didn’t argue when his dad transferred the sobbing boy to his own arms.

“Your big brother will be here with you the entire time, he’ll look after you,” their father had soothed and Dean figured that was his second mistake because Sam clung to it. Insisted always that if their father wasn’t there Dean had to be, always.

Neither mistake would have amounted to anything if maybe either of the situations were irregular. But the older Dean got the less he saw of his dad and the more he was left in charge of looking after Sam. Too many years left alone together, too many ever-changing settings and faces with only each other to cling too.

The way Dean figured it their father didn’t have any damn right to complain.

 

Since his early years he’d felt it long before he understood what it was, what it meant, a little urge in him to take all of Sam’s time and attention, to let no one else near him. Strangers were dangerous after all and Dean kept Sam close, held his hand wherever they went, was protective and ready to glare at anyone suspicious. It wasn’t like Sam minded, he called Dean his best friend and the elder brother was always proud of the title.

When puberty came and went Dean found himself staring at his little brother a lot more often. He started noticing the green specks in Sam’s eyes or the exact shades of his messy hair, the way he chewed his lip when he was thinking or how he sometimes sucked his thumb at night when Dad wasn’t there to see. It was his strange obsession that revolved around his little brother, but it was harmless. Dean managed to convince himself of that; clung to the lie with everything he had until the day Sam became a beta. Then Dean desperately tried to ignore it, pretended with all he had in him that Sam’s scent didn’t affect him. It was easier back when they were still kids, when Sam’s scent was soft and his body too young to really be truly bred. But each year he grew up so did his scent. It got stronger every time his heat came and Dean learned to dread those days, a week twice a year, those were the days Dean felt God was either testing or tempting him and he could never decide which one.

 

The first time Sam went into heat the school pulled Dean from his own classroom, telling him his brother was upset and wanted him. Dad was out for the day, coming home in the evening so no one answered when the school called the rental they were living in. Dean smelt it before anything else, the strange sticky sweet aroma that he recognized somehow as Sam.

“He’s not hurting or anything, just embarrassed I think,” the school nurse had explained to him as she cracked the private infirmary door open to reveal Dean’s eleven-year-old brother, sobbing quietly.

“Hey,” Dean offered immediately and scrambling into the room, reaching back to push the door all the way closed even thought the nurse had probably left it open intentionally.

“Go’away,” Sam was on the floor with his back to the cot squeezed in the tiny room, knees pulled up to his chest and his face hidden, muffling the words.

“You asked for me kiddo, you can’t tell me to leave after you ask for me to come see you,” Dean teased gently, going to the tried and true method of cheering Sam out of his tears. Settling beside his younger brother, he watched him cry quietly into his arms for a moment before Dean sighed and dropped his head back on the bed.

“It’s not so bad, you’re not hurt or anything right?”

“What do you mean!?” The beta snapped out, lifting his head to stare at Dean like he’d suggested they shoot each other in the foot or something. “I’m…I’m a- don’t you get it? I’m a stupid beta, a bitch, I’m not an alpha. ”

“So? What’s wrong with that? Are you saying beta’s are stupid?”

“…no, you know what I mean, I just, I just wanted to be like you and dad,” Sam confessed with a little hiccupping sob and Dean pushed in closer, his little brother immediately dropping his head to Dean’s shoulder. “I thought I was gonna be an alpha, I wanted to be, I really wanted to be one,”

“There’s nothing wrong with being a beta Sammy, it kinda cool actually,” Dean offered and watched the boy blink up at him, still young enough to believe his big brother’s judgment on what was good or bad.

“Really?” He asked, voice unsure but looking for an answer.

“Well yeah, I mean you get to have kids someday,” the moment he said it, his little brother’s nose wrinkled in distaste and Dean knew it wasn’t the best thing to say.

“That’s not anything cool,” Sam grumbled but his tears had stopped so Dean figured it was a win anyway.

“Maybe not right now but one day it will be, you can like…give life Sammy, that’s kinda awesome. All me an' dad can do is hunt, and… well take it away I suppose, kill things,” coming from a fumbling teenager, Dean later figured it had actually been pretty eloquent of him. “But you can do the opposite. Mom was a beta, she got to have us and she always said it was the greatest thing she could ever have done,”

“Did she really?” The tiny voice made Dean press up closer to his brother, he knew how much it would mean to him to have something in common with their mother, to hear something she had said.

“Yeah. It’s one of the few things I remember her saying,” he admitted, slipping his arm around his brother’s shoulder and pulling him in close for a tight hug. Sam didn’t resist and crawled into his lap. His damp pants seeped into Dean’s jeans, but he ignored it in favor of comforting his brother.

“You’ll see, one day you’ll realize being a beta is awesome,” he reassured his baby brother and pressed a kiss into his hair.

Dean barely managed to talk the school into letting him take Sam home, dad had to call them as soon as he got back but in the end, they still let them leave. Dad got in fairly close to when he figured so it worked out. Sam was thankfully asleep so Dean had the time to explain everything, make his father understand how upset Sam was. In the morning their dad was been nothing but proud smiles and warm congratulations, both kind of rare for him and Dean figured it was the key factor in ensuring Sam thought being a beta wasn’t all that bad after all.

Sam stayed home for a week as expected and their father stayed with him the entire time surprisingly. Dean tried not to be jealous since he had to go to school still but every time he got back his dad and brother would be doing something fun, watching old movies, working on impala, and other things they didn’t get to do often enough. But it made Sam happy and Dean always got to join in once he was home so he pushed his jealousy away and tried to focus on looking after his baby brother. Now that Sam was a beta it changed things. Dean had always felt the need to look after him but now it was double fold and their dad was no better. Thankfully, rather than feeling trapped by their over-protective nature Sam was happy with the attention.

Becoming a beta turned out to be a blessing on their family, something Dean never failed to tell his little brother if only to watch him flush and look so adorable. For the first time in a long while John Winchester was pulled away from his restless hunt. An alpha like Dean could handle himself well enough, but a beta needed to be looked after in his mind. It was a tad chauvinistic but in their case it was true, Sam yearned for the attention that their father didn’t always give when they were growing up. Hunting had consumed him in those early years but now seeing his sons grow up seemed to yank him out of it. They spend more time as a family and Sam was beyond happy with that, even if it meant he constantly had two shadows keeping an eye on him.

 

Sam was sixteen and in the middle of his secondary heat for the year, when a hunter their Dad had worked with a few times called in a panic. His partner was missing and the guy was sure the demon he was hunting was closing in on him. Dean figured the mention of yellow eyes was the closer for his father. But Dean wasn’t a kid anymore; he could look after Sam just fine on his own and his brother wasn’t some weakling.

“I’ll have the phone close by so if you need to call,” their father said for the sixth or seventh time before Sam finally scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Dad, seriously. Dean is way worse than you, I’m surprised he even lets me go to the bathroom alone,” the teenager teased and Dean was the one scoffing then but words seemed to help ebb the worry in their father’s eyes. “I’m not useless either you know,” the beta added with a bit of an annoyed tone. “I can aim a gun better than both of you,” he boasted and both alphas knew it was a fact; Sam always outshot them when they practiced. With a nod, their father reached out and ruffled the teenager’s hair, making Sam roll his eyes again and shrug out of the touch, exasperated but not really bothered as he stepped in for a hug from their father.

“You take care, both of you. Dean,” The elder brother straightened his back a touch and looked up at his father, gaze sharp. “Take care of Sammy,” It was more than an order, it was his father trusting him to be strong enough to take over protecting their family and he gave a curt nod, accepting that responsibility.

Despite being a handful of months shy of twenty-one, Dean was still holed up in a bedroom with his younger brother. It had always been that way, their dad had never suggested Dean take his own room and Dean had never complained. It was another thing that Dean figured his father should have seen as a really bad idea rather than letting their need to be overprotective make the choice. The current rental was small and the bedroom was cramped with two single beds stuffed in it.

It was past midnight and the windows were all closed tight, the house locked down and the salt lines checked over. A loaded gun was on the nightstand between them and a knife on the floor between Dean’s bed and the wall. Dean felt calm and sure, certain he could look after his brother.

Though it would be a hell of a lot easier if he could actually get some bloody shuteye.

“Go to sleep man,” he grumbled and Sam’s hand lifted into the air from his bed, his middle finger raised. It made his brother snort and smirk, but the amusement faded as Sam kept moving around on the noisy bed.

“Seriously Sammy,” Dean groaned, tired but unable to sleep with the creak of bedsprings, with the knowledge Sam couldn’t sleep and might get up in the night, might not have Dean watching his back if he fell asleep and Sam didn’t.

“Shut up, this bed sucks,” The younger teen complained and Dean gave a long huff. He looked over when Sam finally kicked his blanket down and sat up in the bed. Before Dean could ask him what he was doing, the teenager abandoned it and came over to Dean’s.

He half expected his little brother to try and kick him out, but Sam just slumped down beside him, their bodies pressed side by side snugly in the tiny mattress.

“Shut up,” Sam said before he could comment and Dean obeyed, knowing being in heat sucked for Sam lately. When he was a kid it was a week off and hanging out with dad, getting his way every single day for a week; but now that he was older his body responded more, his scent was deeper, his physical reactions were stronger. Dean didn’t ask for the details of it, but he understood his brother was pretty much uncomfortable in his own skin for a good long week. So he didn’t say anything, just let his brother crash all shoved up beside him and listened to his breath finally even out as he fell asleep. Sam reeked, it was that sticky sweet smell. Certain that his brother was asleep, Dean couldn’t help but let himself take a long inhale of it. He’d always kinda liked the smell of it though he wasn’t dumb enough to ever mention it. An alpha wasn’t supposed to like the smell of their beta sibling. But the last few heats had been different, he wasn’t actively trying to hump his brother or anything but he just wanted to hang close, keep an eye on him. It wasn’t just about protecting Sam though, Dean liked being close so he could stay in contact with that smell. He felt himself twitch in his boxers and winced, immediately trying to force sleep and ignore that he was half hard.

 

Dean woke up early.

Like really early, sun just barely lighting the room early and that was wrong. Because unless dad was standing over him telling him to get his ass up for a five am morning run Dean was all about sleeping in, more so when he got to bed late. But as he slowly dragged himself to the land of the living he realized it was far too early and what the hell had woke him up?

The answer became pretty clear when Sam made a soft hitched sound and Dean came completely awake, the instinct to protect Sam roaring through him. Only problem was that he was still in the bed with him. Dean was on his back, squished between the wall and his sibling while Sam was on his side, facing away from Dean and using his big brother’s arm for a pillow. Dean laid there for a second getting his bearings and he realized he was laying there with a massive hard on. Which actually made sense because by the tight little motions Sam was making, his beta brother was currently masturbating.

Jesus Christ.

It was wrong, wrong, wrong, totally inappropriately wrong. Dean had heard family was immune to each other, that the heat of a beta sibling wouldn’t affect an alpha. Where was this supposed immunity now? With Dean throbbing in his boxers, Sam’s one leg pressed against his thigh, tangled with his leg so Dean could feel each little jerk. Sam’s back pressed into his side and his hand brushing Dean’s hip- his hand. Without thinking about it, Dean looked down, followed the line of his brother’s arm and realized he had his hand behind him, in his boxers, in his ass. Without his consent Dean’s body let out a groan and Sam gave a sudden whimper and a flood of that sweet smell hit Dean and left him dizzy.

Sam had to know Dean was awake, had to know his brother was aware of what he was doing. The beta had to smell the scent of an alpha, of Dean’s own arousal. But his little brother didn’t jump up and get all embarrassed; he didn’t rush to the bathroom and slam the door, rather he just kept touching himself. Right there pressed up to Dean, Sam fingered himself until his gasping turned frantic and with a little mewling sound, his body suddenly went stiff and then slack. Dean didn’t look at his little brother, just slid himself out of the bed and ran to hide in the shower and jerk off.

 

“Have you ever knotted someone before?” Sam asked him over their rickety dinner table that evening. They’d spent the day at odds with each other, Sam just watching Dean and the alpha fumbling like an idiot under the scrutiny.

“That’s….not an appropriate question man,” Dean managed to choke back, staring at his plate of macaroni and cheese, determined not to look at his baby brother.

“Since when have you worried about appropriate?”

“Sam, fuck, just…just drop it please,” he hated how much of a plea that was but his brother didn’t say anything after that.

 

When they packed into the bedroom again, Sam didn’t ask, just slipped into the bed with Dean again.

“Please let me, I won’t do that again. I’m sorry if I what I asked earlier pissed you off but just let me…I sleep better like this,” while his little brother whispered the words Dean let the tension in him melt, knowing damn well that ‘no’ and Sam didn’t mix when it came to his will power.

“S’fine,” he finally muttered and his sibling pressed into his side, curled up under Dean’s arm and gave a happy sigh. Sam drift off fairly quick, but Dean spent most of the night fighting the urge to cop a feel off his baby brother, wondering if Sam would welcome it. When his dad got home the next morning Dean was deliriously relieved.

And maybe a tiny bit disappointed.

 

Sam’s next heat of the year came while they were crashed out at Bobby’s place. The older hunter immediately invited them to stay the duration since traveling was dangerous with Sam in that state. The hotels they stayed in where no place for a young beta in heat to be, God only knew who would come snooping after that sweet scent. Dean spent most of the time buried inside an engine, fixing beat up vehicles and doing anything but hanging around in the house. Sam spent most of his time in the window reading old books, a good distance away from Dean but still in sight when he looked up. It both relieved and frustrated the alpha in him. Seeing his brother whenever he glanced up put the tightly wound fear that something horrible was happening to his beta brother at ease. But it simultaneously was a temptation that Dean was starting to question why he denied himself.

“Sammy’s not talking much,” Bobby pointed out over dinner one the third day and the teenager in question glanced up from his plate and gave a little shrug.

“It’s not unusual, some beta’s get like that,” Dean’s father replied easily but didn’t acknowledge the silent question. A beta going silent was a sign they were falling more into their instincts, more into the primal side that all humans, alpha or beta had wired in them. The primary cause of going silent was when a potential mating was near. So it wasn’t a shocker the next day when his father asked him if he had noticed Sam hanging around any alphas over the last few months. It was his chance and he knew it. This was the moment that Dean could open up his mouth and tell his dad the truth.

‘I’m attracted to my baby brother and I’m pretty sure he’s all up for it. I’d appreciate some guidance and maybe a good beating since it doesn’t seem like such a bad idea these days.’

Dean looked up from the engine he was working on and saw Sam sitting by the window, idly reading some old book. The beta sat in the window all the time because he knew it made Dean feel better to be able to see him.

“Not that I noticed.”

‘Dean Winchester, you are going to hell’ he thought to himself as his father nodded and believed him entirely, they went back to fixing the stalled engine. ‘But it might be worth it.’

 

Dean slept in the study on a too small couch while Sam was in the living room beside the study in plain sight if Dean left the doors open. Bobby and their father were in the two rooms upstairs. As per his usual, Dean came in late after working himself into a totally exhausted state. Sam was always sacked out on the couch and Dean would curl up on his and not think perverted thoughts.

It was the fifth night and Dean knew that the last days were the hardest, that’s when Sam’s scent was the strongest, when his brother stayed holed up in the bathroom or bedroom and when he did come out to eat, the seat of his pants were always damp. It was obviously excruciatingly embarrassing for Sam, he wore the pads they made to soak it up all week but during the final days he always soaked them through. Those days were the roughest for his little brother so when Sam slipped from the couch in the midnight hours, Dean didn’t send him right back because he felt bad for his brother.

And he’d spent pretty much the entire night hard as nails, as soon as he walked into the house and caught the sweet scent.

Sam didn’t say anything, just went to his knees beside the couch and rested his head on Dean’s shoulder. Awkwardly, Dean lifted his forearm and twisted his hand around to pat his little brother’s hair.

“Just a few more days,” Dean assured him and Sam gave a little whimper in reply. In the darkness of the room, Dean listened to the rustle of fabric and then the wet sound that made his dick throb. Sam pressed his face to his brother’s shirt and dropped both his hands down between his own thighs. Without a word Dean just laid there and listened to his brother masturbating, listened to the wet slick sounds and knew Sam was fingering himself. He didn’t try to touch him, but he left his fingers in his little brother’s hair, felt Sam's body moving as he thrust his hips and panted soft sounds.

Dean wasn’t sure how long it went on, minutes, hours, but he just laid there and let Sam do it, let him rub his cheek on Dean’s shoulder and breath in his heavy aroused scent while he got himself off. When Sam did finally stop he was sweating and it made Dean’s shirt wet.

“S’not enough,” the beta whispered in the darkness and Dean gave his damp hair a quick light pet before he dropped his hand away and Sam went back to his couch.

 

Dean went out the next evening. Borrowed a truck he helped fix and drove two towns over to a college city with crowded bars full of people around his age. For the majority of the evening, he hustled pool and hung out with a hot beta girl with pretty hazel eyes. When Dean would glance up at them real quick, they looked like someone else’s. He figured he’d wrap up the game, take the winnings, fuck her in the back of his truck and be home before four.

That was about the time he walked in. One look at him and Dean knew straight away that there was no way in hell he was of legal age, not him or the majority of the group he came in with. He stood tall and lanky, still awkward in his own body in that familiar way and he had the right haircut, a few shades darker but still close, really fucking close. High cheekbones and the same lips, not perfect but damn closer than usual. Dean was all over the beta the second he left his friends to go to the bathroom.

Once the kid finished pissing and turned to leave Dean backed him into a stall, kicking the door closed.

The beta froze up, eyes going huge with fear and Dean slapped a hand over his mouth before he could cry out.

“S’ok, not gonna hurt you, promise, not going to hurt you in anyway,” he whispered hurriedly to him, pressed him into the unyielding surface of the stall and angled their hips just right. He watched the teenager scent him, take in a whiff of Dean and find there was no aggression in him, just pure lust. Dean kept them tightly pushed together, rolled his hips and shoved his thigh between the kid’s legs to rub up against him. When he caught the answering arousal in the teenager’s scent his licked his lip and dropped his hand from the boy’s mouth, leaning in to claim his mouth.

The beta fumbled around, all innocence still while his hands fluttered unsure where to go while Dean traced the inside of his mouth with his tongue. Dropping both hands down he squeezed the teenager’s ass and grinded him down on his thigh. It was rough and fast, a desperate edge and the kid just went with it, let him do what he wanted, just like Sam would if Dean wanted.

Fuck.

Spinning the boy to face the wall, Dean undid the kids jeans and pushed them down and without hesitation, Dean pressed his finger to the boy's slicked hole. The beta’s hands on the stall curled into fists and his breath went shallow as Dean fingered him, added a second and worked his own jeans open. It was rushed, too fast, too hard and it wasn’t fair to the kid but Dean didn’t have it in him to be kind. He pressed in close, licked the back of his bare neck and lined himself up. He waited a moment, let the kid have time to protest, but the beta just pushed back a touch.

The teenager gave a whimper when Dean entered him, slid up and pinned him to the wall so he couldn’t escape it.

“Shh, doing good, really good,” he managed to sooth him and then proceed to fuck the teenager harder than he had ever done before. Every lunge went deep and Dean grinded into him, took the slicked body with all the desperation that had built up in him. He thought of someone else, thought of hair a little lighter, thought of hazel eyes and shallow little breaths, of the sweet scent of his brother.

Dean came with a hiss, it wasn’t a true climax, just a little gush that felt awesome but not as good as knotting would. An alpha only knotted with a beta in heat though and Dean had never dared to do so before, so the brief fleeting release was all he knew and for once it wasn’t nearly enough for him. Dropping his head to the teenager’s trembling shoulder, Dean knew how utterly fucked he was.

Easing out and putting himself back into his jeans, Dean jerked the teenager off with one hand and fingered him with the other, made up for using him by getting the kid off with the best of his tricks. Touched him, licked, sucked, and nipped until he was a whimpering mess and had painted the stall with his come and his slick wetness all down his thighs. Afterward, Dean helped him clean himself up, pulled the kid’s pants back up and took him back to his friends. The group fell dead silent and watched with wide eyes as Dean gave the teenager a parting smirk and left without ever learning his name or giving his own.

Halfway back to Bobby’s Dean made a pit stop at an all night porn shop and drove the rest of the way wondering how the hell he was going to deal with his father in the aftermath of all this.

The front door was locked, but he knew where they would leave a spare key for him and Dean slipped in, not surprised to see the light of the tv and hear it turned down low. Locking the door back up, he kicked off his shoes and padded down the hall. The house was dark save for the living room, but Dean checked the kitchen and study to make sure no one else was awake.

“Hey,” he muttered into the silence and Sam completely ignored him, eyes locked on the tv, the beta looked about ready to cry as he turned his back to Dean. The alpha wasn’t an idiot, he knew why the beta was so upset, he could smell the guy on him still and he knew Sam did as well, knew his brother could smell the sex.

“I got this for you,” Dean tried, dropping the black nondescript bag on the couch beside his little brother. He was ignored and Dean watched a single tear track down his brother’s face. With a sigh, he leaned over the back of the couch and draped an arm around his brother’s shoulders, pulled him back into the one-armed hug so he could rest his brow in Sam’s short hair.

“I fucked him because he looked like you but it wasn’t enough, they never are.” He whispered into his brother’s ear and pressed a soft kiss to his hair before he left the room and passed out on the couch.

 

Dean woke up late and rubbed the sleep from his eyes with a lazy stretch. It was sometime in the afternoon and the house stood still and empty. He managed to make it over to the coffee machine in the kitchen and threw back some lukewarm caffeine while idly looking out the window and watching his father and Bobby huddle under a hood together. Smirking, Dean figured he should get out there pretty soon because while his father and Bobby could work together as hunters without flaw, the two alphas always ended up fighting over mechanics.

The soft creak of the stairs gave him warning before the rich scent of his brother drifted into the kitchen. Pretty much every window of the house sat open during the day, but it was still an overpowering smell. Today was Sam’s last day and it was the peek for his body, the scent made Dean’s mouth water and his dick go stiff. The silent lure was consuming enough that when his brother appeared only wearing a towel and took hold of his wrist, Dean went without thinking about how stupid an idea it was. Sam took him upstairs to the bathroom where his clothing was scattered on the floor and the small room reeked of his masturbation. Dean knew Sam had spent the morning in there, getting himself off over and over.

Dean’s sixteen-year-old little brother dropped the towel, kept hold of Dean’s wrist with one hand and reached for the plastic dick Dean had bought him with the other. With all the mental capability of a rock, Dean just stood there and watched as his brother pressed the toy up inside him, he just stared as Sam gave a pleasured wince and the fingers around his wrist squeezed. With quiet little moans, the beta proceed to fuck himself with the toy and gave Dean’s hand a tug, made him step close and then guide his hand back to the base of the dildo.

Sam wanted him to fuck him with the toy.

Dean wondered if it qualified as a form of torture.

“I..I can’t,” he choked out but his fingers still gripped the end of the toy. “Fuck, Sammy, Dad or Bobby are gonna walk in,” Dean tried to warn even as he pushed the toy in a bit just to watch his brother squirm. Sam stepped towards him and closed the distance between them, he gripped the hem of Dean’s t-shirt and pressed his face to Dean’s neck, shaking his head in negative before motioning to the window. The bathroom was directly above the kitchen and Dean could see the two alphas outside, just make out their blurry shapes through the faded fabric curtain pulled closed. He could see them, but they couldn’t see them.

Sam pressed his face into Dean’s neck again and rolled his hips, gently rocking back and forth on the toy. The smaller boy pressed his naked body close, his arms looping around Dean’s middle and clutching at the back of his shirt desperately, rolling his hips into each motion.

Dean glanced outside, made sure his father and Bobby were still out there before he gave a soft curse and dropped his head to press his mouth to his little brother’s messy hair. Giving him a soft kiss, his fingers finally did more then hold the toy as he began to work it in and out of the beta clinging to him. Sam’s grip on him went tighter and the boy buried his face in Dean’s shirt to muffle his cries, going up on the tips of his toes so Dean could reach his ass better.

“Shh, baby,” the alpha muttered and pressed the toy as deep as it could go, felt his brother’s legs shake a little as he held it up inside him. “You like that?” He questioned pointlessly as his brother whimpered and pushed back on the toy.

Dean glanced out the window again, checked to see both the other alphas still outside, unaware. Wrapping his other hand around Sam’s waist, Dean lifted him off the floor, twisting them so Dean’s back hit the wall but Sam now had his back to the mirror. It was just low enough to give Dean the view he wanted.

“Be a good for me and reach back, spread yourself so I can watch Sammy,” Dean instructed him and with a breathless moan the beta obeyed, reaching back and cupping his ass, spreading it so Dean could see his brother’s stretched hole, watch the toy gleaming with his slickness as it moved in and out of him.

“Look at you, fucking yourself back on it so desperately,” licking his lips, Dean watched transfixed on the pink hole forced wide, on the wet sounds that came each time he stroked the toy back. “Acting like a bitch in heat,” he muttered more to himself than his brother but Sam keened, pressed his face into Dean’s neck and sobbed quietly.

“You like that? Like being called what you are, a hungry little bitch, cock hungry for your first knot?” The words made Sam writhe, press closer to Dean and shove back on the toy frantically. Dean’s opened his mouth and obscene talk spilled out, filth that obviously turned his brother on as Sam kept getting more and more desperate at each dirty word. The term bitch was reserved for mates, a bitch was a beta that had an alpha, it was a term of endearment and commitment. Dean had never called any of his lovers his bitch before.

“Such a pretty bitch,” he whispered, dropped his head so his mouth was right beside Sam’s ear. “My little bitch, gonna be mine someday? Gonna take my knot?” With a broken little cry, Sam’s body froze up and Dean felt the wet trickle on his fingers as his brother came all over the dildo. Warmth seeping on the front of his shirt telling him Sam’s cock had erupted as well. The beta slumped against him, panting for air and a sheen of sweat making his skin glow in the weak light. Holding him up with one arm, Dean carefully eased the toy out of him and stared at his brother’s little pucker.

Looking outside quickly he checked on his father and Bobby before he let his hand drift down and gently flutter over his brother’s little hole. Sam gave a whine when Dean touched him, carefully rubbing a single finger over the slicked up entrance. Sam was puffy and red, he looked well used and Dean wondered how many times he had fucked the toy already. Circling the hole, he slowly applied more and more pressure until the tip of his finger slipped into the soaked passage. Sam’s body seemed to pull at him, trying to grip him and take more and Dean swore harshly, eyes locked on the mirror as he watched his finger slide up into his very willing sibling.

Sam’s hand cupped the front of his boxers, rubbing at Dean’s crotch, at his painful erection and the elder brother jerked, coming out of his fixation on Sam’s body. Pulling his finger free and he quickly put space between then, fumbled to get out of the room. Sam grabbed at him, tried to make him stay and Dean pushed Sam back suddenly, forced him to the wall and slammed his mouth to his brothers. Kissing him long and hard, tongue shoving in and roughly claiming what he wanted. Sam reacted wildly, rolling his hips and grabbing at Dean frantically, trying to get his leg on Dean’s hip, pulling a his boxers, desperate for it, desperate to find the relief only Dean’s knot could give him.

The alpha broke away again though and pulled away, taking Sam’s hands from him as he moved away.

“Can’t… can’t Sammy. What’s the point of it now? Dad will catch us, he’ll know if we knot. Your heat almost done, gotta wait, be good for me and wait, next heat, next heat I’ll make sure it’s just us. Just you and me all week and I’ll take care of you then,” he promised his brother as he backed out of the room, slammed the door closed and held it when his brother tried to yank it open. The broken whimpers from his little brother made him want to open the door, but Dean knew better. If his father caught them he would separate them, everyone would. Dean wasn’t doing this for a brief fuck if he was going to take Sam it was going to be for good and no one, not even their father, was going to come between them.

 

“’M sorry for being a jerk,” Sam told him after a few days of being a prissy mean little thing towards Dean.

“Oh?” He pushed with a raised brow as he half focused on putting in a new fan belt, doing a few last repairs for Bobby before they took off onto the road again.

“Don’t be an ass, it’s hard for me when I’m in heat, it makes me crazy,” the beta grumbled but leaned against the side of the truck and handed Dean the new belt when he was ready for it.

“I know. I get that it sucks for you, but you see why I said no right? You would have reeked, we both would have and when Dad found out, he’d probably send me to Antarctica of something,” Dean glanced up and watched his brother frown and give a little nod, looking out to where their father was helping Bobby move some metal sheets down into his basement for some safe room project.

“He’s gonna know eventually,” Sam replied quietly and Dean gave a sigh but didn’t argue the eventual fact.

“If we do it right he won’t know for a long time Sam, by then he won’t have the choice to split us up,” the alpha reasoned and watched his little brother go stiff. “What? You figure it would be a one-time thing? Come on Sammy, I’m gonna knot you, just you, my first time.” Straightening up, Dean glanced at his father before leaning into his brother personal space. “Gonna knot you over, and over, and over,” he teased, voice low and amused as his beta blushed crimson.

“Whatever,” Sam tried to grumble but his scent went strong and Dean laughed out even as his brother punched his arm hard enough to make it numb.

 

They spent the next months going back and forth, Dean unable to decide if he was horrid human being or if he was a horrid human being who didn’t care. Some days he’d look at Sam and wonder what their kids would look like and others he would peer at his baby brother and tell himself he was sick to even think about it.

To make things better or maybe worse, depending on how Dean was feeling that day, their dad picked up that something was going on. He never mentioned anything outright, but his gaze got sharp. Dean had thought he had hidden his sexual reaction to Sam’s last heat well; the powerful scent of the beta had covered most of his own aroused smell. But he could see a question starting to build up in his father’s eyes so Dean did his best to never ever even think about touching his brother. Sam wasn’t exactly impressed, but Dean knew better than to even dare to kiss him, knew how keen his father was. A string of girlfriends he went through also helped to throw their dad off the trail. It also served to cool Sam down as well, even if it meant he was in a constant state of being pissed off at Dean.

“Do you fuck them?” He demanded one night, their father off gathering information for a few hours. Lately, he took one of them along, always kept his kids close and his eye on at least one of them. But for whatever reason they had a rare moment to themselves and as usual, Sam wanted to stir up a fight.

“Sammy,” Dean sighed back, tired and not up for the same argument again. “Just drop it please,” he requested and got a dirty look in reply. The beta stood firm, waiting for his answer and Dean gave a second, deeper sigh.

“Yes. I fuck them,” he admitted and wasn’t surprised by the well of tears in Sam’s eyes or the guilt that it put him through. “You’re my baby brother, this,” he motioned between them silently, “is really, really fucked up.”

“You should be with someone else, someone right for you, not your big brother because you don’t have any other options,” Dean tried to explain and wondered if he believed his own words. They were true he supposed, Sam should be with someone else, but Dean was a possessive selfish bastard when he really thought about it.

“If I wanted someone else,” Sam growled back and suddenly closed the distance, hugging Dean with all his strength. “I’d have gotten someone else, stop being dumb.” Dean didn’t have a reply to the almost desperate tone of his sibling, but he didn’t push his brother away either.

“Do you ever call anyone else your bitch?” The beta asked and Dean knew he was caught then.

“No Sammy, I’ve never.”

 

The build up to his next heat was an unspoken push-pull between them, a silent battle. Dean would chase after other betas and try to convince himself that they would be enough and Sam would just watch quietly, waiting for Dean to come slinking back, which he always did.

Thankfully the tension between them was misread by their father and he lost that worried look about him, let his suspicions go and stopped dragging them both on every single hunt. When Sam’s next heat finally came around, it was almost two weeks early. While the exact days were never certain, they usually were fairly close, a week or so from the six-month marker. This time though it was two full weeks before Dean would have started to expect Sam to go into heat and it caught him off guard. While he knew there was no way for the youngest Winchester to control his body, it just seemed too perfect. Their father had just left on a solo hunt, nothing major but nearly half way across the country; he wasn’t due back for two weeks at the earliest.

When Dean woke up he found a note on the fridge explaining that Sam had not only gone into his heat early, he’d decided to walk to the high school and explain the situation and get his homework for the week. That right there told him that the note was, in fact, a notice to Dean that his brother was being a surly little bitch to get back at him. But what Sam suffered in heartache because Dean wanted him to be a normal kid, Dean suffered in panic attacks and vivid imagery of his baby brother being brutally raped somewhere.

Their dad had left them with a shitty old truck that needed time to warm up and coaxing to stay running. Dean hadn’t gotten to fixing it up yet and he cursed himself for being lazy as he shoved his feet into his sneakers and took off down the street on foot.

Sam was waiting for him. Sitting in the office of the high school and swinging his legs back and forth, a picture of devious innocence.

“You little bastard,” Dean growled and his brother offered him a smug smile while the secretary made a scandalized sound and frowned at Dean. He realized then that in his haste he hadn’t changed. Wearing a wrinkled sleeping shirt and dirty jeans, shoes with no socks, hair going everywhere, panting for air and looking irate for no clear reason, yeah, he probably looked like a responsible kinda guy.

“Come’on, we’re going home and I’m locking you in the basement for the next week,” he threatened, partly for Sam’s surprised look and the secretary’s shocked sound. With a mixture of embarrassment and amusement, Sam got up and gave the lady a little nod, hefting his bag on his shoulder and following Dean out of the school.

“Expecting a ride or something?” Dean questioned when Sam looked for their truck and his brother raised a brow and frowned at him.

“If you’d waited for me to drive you,” he explained with a shrug, trying to play his early panic down but his brother must have seen something because he bumped into Dean roughly, hugged his arm tightly and looking apologetic.

“S’alright, just….don’t do it again man, don’t think my heart can take that kind of strain,” the joke fell flat but Sam nodded his head and seemed to take Dean seriously.

 

They walked back at a far more leisurely pace, Sam never completely letting go of Dean and the alpha never trying to shake him off.

They walked quietly, for the most part, Sam sticking close until they reached the woods. There was a path cut through the green belt to their house and once they were in the woods Sam moved a little ways ahead of Dean, still holding his hand until he was too far and he slipped his fingers free. Sam looked back, smirking playfully as he kept just out of Dean’s reach.

“And what are you up to?” He asked his younger brother as he picked up his pace to close the widening gap between them. But Sam increased his own speed and stayed ahead, getting further away until Dean darted forward. Sam narrowly avoided his grab and broke into a run as Dean followed on his heels.

“Sammy,” he warned but his voice lacked true fear, his little brother was playing and while he was working to avoid Dean he wasn’t actually trying to get away.

“Thought you couldn’t wait for it?” Dean teased and made another dive for his brother, his fingers brushing Sam’s arm but not enough to get a grip. Sam’s backpack was abandoned with a thump as the beta took up a real pace and Dean had to push himself to keep up. His alpha brain was going haywire, a perfect potential mate was ready, eager to be bred and now he was challenging Dean, daring him to capture him, to take him.

Despite the uncomfortable pressure in his jeans, Dean kept up with his brother, closed in and when Sam stumbled it gave Dean the moment he needed to overtake him. Grabbing Sam by the arm he swung him, broke his momentum and pushed him down to his knees but took the brunt of the fall himself.

Sam scrambled to get his footing and Dean yanked him to his body, trapped him in an embrace as he pushed them down to the dirt. His beta squirmed and tried to wiggle free his breathing coming hard and Dean felt himself throb. He wanted Sam panting for another reason; he wanted to feel the heat of Sam’s body around him.

With Sam pushed down on his stomach in the dirt, Dean pressed his chest tight to his brother’s back, felt the curve of Sam’s ass rubbing along his cock and just tempting him all the more. Dean’s head softly collided with Sam’s shoulder and the alpha rained rushed kisses on his shirt, pulling the material until Sam’s neck was exposed. He ravaged the skin with a frantic edge, inhaling the staggering scent like it was a hit of the best drug, licking and sucking while his hands fumbled to get Sam’s jeans opened.

The beta whined and arched away from Dean still giving a few token struggles but spreading his thighs and helping Dean get his jeans down. The seat of his brother’s jeans were soaked and his boxers were far worse, clinging to his skin in a sticky mess that made Dean’s mouth water. Slick caked his brother’s hole and was smeared all around, the clear slippery excitement that proclaimed Sam in heat and ready for breeding.

Licking his lips, Dean sat back and without warning bend down to lick a long trail up his brother exposed ass. His tongue ran over Sam’s little pucker and his hole fluttered as if inviting him in. The beta under him went completely still, breathing ragged as Dean licked at him, tasting the slick and feeling high off the powerful scent he was inhaling.

“Such a wet little bitch, so eager, God Sammy, you’re dripping,” Dean muttered, attention riveted on his brother’s pink hole. He rubbed along the rim with his tongue and fingers, touching and tasting while his brother gave choked whimpers and swayed his hips.

“Look at you, humping the air, desperate for a knot, for anything in this greedy little hole,” as Dean spoke he pressed his fingers down, slowly sinking his digit in and feeling his cock throb at how hot and slick Sam was on the inside. The wet body felt perfect and Dean jammed a second finger in, trying not to rush preparing his sibling but at the same time unable to fight his own eagerness.

Sam was already lost in his body’s urges; moaning and rocking himself back on his brother’s fingers. His body was virgin tight and Dean knew he had to be careful; the first time stretching to take a cock and then a knot was the hardest for a male beta. But God, the scent and feeling of Sam were making him light headed.

“Gonna take you now, make you mine,” Dean muttered, fumbling to get himself lined up with Sam on his hands and knees and Dean right behind him, pushing his jeans down. His skin felt too tight and his body overheated. He had heard about alpha’s reacting to a beta’s heat and Dean had caught a whiff of ripe scents before and never felt like this. It took everything in him not to just slam into Sam all the way, to force the beta to take him and then lock him with his knot, giving Sam no choice but to be bred by his brother.

The surge of dominance was hard to fight back, but Dean managed focusing on Sam and the fact this was his first time. With care Dean rubbed along his hole and heard Sam whimper, pushing back eagerly, he was soaked and Dean made sure his rim was well slicked before he took the head of his cock and pressed it along Sam’s opening. The boy keened, head dropping as he thrust back blindly at Dean, looking to impale himself.

“Easy, we got to go easy,” Dean soothed him, rubbing the small of his brother's back as he rubbed the length of his cock along Sam’s hole, smearing the slick and making sure to get all over his dick. His cock was pulsing hard and the alpha had to squeeze the base painfully tight to keep the knot from swelling too soon.

Once he was nice and wet Dean pressed up against Sam’s hole again, this time pushing harder, pressing the slippery tip of his dick up into the tight hole of his little brother.

“Gonna fuck you, gonna knot you and breed you, bitch.”

Sam was arching his back and moaning as he pressed back, sinking on Dean’s cock. His body was tight, but it parted easily, ready to take a male as Dean fought the need to be brutal. Sam was useless in helping him keep calm, the boy whimpering and panting for it, pressing back and looking over his shoulder at Dean with dark desperate eyes.

Dean swore as he breached finally, the moment years in the making as Sam pressed back sharply, forcing half the length in before Dean caught his brother’s hips. “Easy, take it slow bitch,” he growled the back of his mind still worried about tearing Sam. But the beta looked far from pained, Sam was whimpering, his hips swaying, urging Dean in deeper. The heat was controlling his little brother now, making Sam into a desperate beta to be bred. Licking his lip, Dean watched his cock disappeared further into the pink stretch of his bother’s hole. Pulling back slightly he didn’t see and blood and let himself relax a fraction. Sam pressed back harder and Dean let him, watched the length of his dick sink into the sweet heat of his little brother.

“Like that?” Dean couldn’t help but ask, tease with the way Sam was moaning happily, his ass pressed flush to Dean’s hips as he took every inch of Dean into him. Parting his thighs a little, Dean braced himself and took his Sam’s hips, pushing him off a little and then easing him back, starting a rhythm. Despite his good intentions of taking it easy, instinct slammed into Dean hard. His fingers started digging into the soft flesh of Sam’s waist as he yanked his brother back a little rougher, pushed him off a little further, the easy rhythm dying as things turned frantic again.

“Fuck, you feel amazing Sammy, feel so perfect,” he panted out, his hips snapping hard as Sam cried out with every thrust. The harsh slap of skin and the wet sound of Dean’s cock sliding home accompanied his noisy brother and Dean knew anyone on nearby paths would overhear the mating. It gave him a thrill, knowing others might see them, that they would see that Sam was Dean’s in every way now.

Swearing, Dean yanked Sam closer and adjusted them, spread their thighs wider and pushed Sam’s shirt up higher so he could see more of his brother bare. With on hand on the small of Sam’s back and the other still on his hip, Dean resumed thrusting, angling his hips high and snapping into his brother with slow but hard lunges, Sam giving a keen each time Dean fucked into him.

“Feel so good, a perfect bitch, my little bitch,” Dean babbled pointlessly, unable to shut up as he rode his little brother and felt the first blissful pulse of his body knotting. He nearly lost it right then, this was the first time Dean had truly knotted and the pleasure was staggering. Leaning over Sam, Dean’s rhythm turned frantic, fast short thrusts where he bared pulled out of his brother.

“Fuck it’s- God, Sammy, I’m gonna, I’m knotting baby, gonna tie with you and fill you up, breed my bitch, mine,” The feral thing in Dean was riding high now, even if their father caught them Dean wouldn’t have stopped, not for anything as he felt himself throbbing and pulsing, Sam’s cries getting louder. Dean grabbed at the beta’s thigh and yanked back, right onto his lap and he held Sam there, the smaller boy grinding himself as Dean swore a blue streak and felt himself swelling up. Part of his mind wanted to keep thrusting, but Dean ignored it in favor of tying securely with Sam. The beta was whimpering happily as he clawed at the dirt, clearly feeling the bliss of their first knotting as well. Dean could feel Sam clenching down on him and he meant to reach down and jerk Sam off when the pleasure hit him. It came in a hard rush, his hips jerking mindlessly as he panted and felt his knot firmly locked inside Sam. Now the pleasure rushed over him, the orgasm taking control as Dean was no better than Sam, a panting mess as he rutted against his brother and felt nothing beyond the all consuming pleasure as they climaxed together.

They ended up on their sides, spooned together with their jeans around their knees. Dean leisurely sucked love bites all over Sam’s shoulder and neck, nuzzling him lovingly. Every few moments they’d both tense up and ride out the dizzying pleasure as the climaxed over and over, each time Dean pulsed and filled Sam, the beta’s body responding and the two of them shuddered through the thrill.

Dean had no real idea how long they were tied together in the dirt like that. But eventually he rocked his hips and felt his knot shift, signaling it was going down and Dean would be able to pull out soon. With care, he tried slowly and when Sam made an uncomfortable sound he settled back, waiting it out until Dean pulled back cautiously again and slipped free from his brother.

He felt like he’d run a marathon and then spent the night on an intense hunt. But despite his weariness Dean managed to get his jeans back up and tug Sam’s too. The beta was totally incompliant and gave pitiful whines as Dean made his brother get up and come home. By the time they were under the threshold, Dean could see why Sam hadn’t wanted to walk. The seat of his jeans was soaked right through, the heavy scent of their mating clear. It simultaneously made Dean pleased and irritated; proud to have his claim on Sam but annoyed to see his seed wasted. Sam was in heat and he needed to breed the instinct in Dean muttered, chanting that he needed to knot with Sam again right away since his seed was leaking from the beta.

They made it to the bedroom and despite his weariness; Dean eased between Sam’s thighs and took him again, knotting with the beta in a slower more intimate breeding. The frantic rush wasn’t present as Dean kissed Sam, coaxed his mouth open and licked inside while his hips rocked. Sam was all shy to be on his back and facing Dean, his gaze looking up at his brother and then darting away as the alpha chuckled.

“Now you’re self-conscious? You just screamed your lungs out in a public place,” Dean teased lightly and watched as Sam flushed prettily. The bed springs gave soft creaks as Dean pushed up into Sam a little harder, let Sam feel it as Dean pumped into him, feeling his knot already starting to swell up again. After they tied Dean turned them so Sam’s smaller weight was on him and let the beta rested as Dean stroked his hair and watched him, feeling like a corny creeper.

 

They waited for a late hour to go to the all-night pharmacy. Dean didn’t want strangers looking at Sam in his condition but simultaneously he couldn’t let the beta out of his sight long enough to run to the store alone. So they went a two in the morning, holding hands while Dean bought a variety of things for his brother’s heat. Sam didn’t offer a single word, when Dean’s hands lingered over the after-knot pills. He’d always intended to get some since Sam was only seventeen, but Dean had underestimated how much Sam’s heat would crawl under his skin. A voice in his head was whispering insistently that Sam was his now, it was his right to put a pup in him, his responsibility to see Sam pregnant by the end of his heat. It wasn’t a little thought either but rather a screaming thing that pounded in his head that Sam should be pregnant, that he’d look so right with Dean’s child in him. Swallowing, Dean dropped his hand away and glanced at his little brother. Sam peered at the pills and then shrugged, more interested in the chocolate on sale then the pills that would prevent a baby. if the urge was in Dean yelling away he couldn't imagine how hard the instinct was roaring though Sam, the one in heat. Dean glanced at the pills again and he felt guilty but unable to reach for them again as he turned away and ended up letting Sam buy a heap of expensive chocolate instead.

It buzzed under his skin the entire drive back to the rental. The idea of Sam getting pregnant was spinning around, the guilt not stronger than the excitement of it. It was small and petty of Dean, but he knew it would tie them, that starting a family would ensure Sam stuck around. Dean would be a good alpha to him, he'd provide and make a home for them. Sam had always dreamed of settling in somewhere, a small town with a community college he could go to. Dean could give him those things, he could make a life so his brother was happy with them, so they could be a family. The thoughts built up in his head and by the time they got back to the house, Dean unceremoniously threw his brother on the couch and yanked his pants right off him. It was a fast mating, Sam all willing and happy to be fucked while Dean couldn’t stop thinking about fill his brother up. He came hard and loud as they knotted and he spent the entire time thinking about the seed he was pumping deep into the fertile beta. Male pregnancy was pretty rare so Dean eased his guilt but thinking that it was up to nature now and that if it was meant to happen it would.

Although it was probably cheating when Dean used the anal plug they got from the pharmacy to keep his come inside Sam.

 

As the days progressed along Sam fell deeper into his heat and Dean spiraled down as well. By the third day, he couldn’t handle the thought of other alphas scenting Sam, kept him inside the house and glared at the fast-food deliver brats, making them sweat bullets under Dean’s growl. Sam didn’t seem to care much about it though, as long as Dean was fucking his brains out constantly. On the fourth day, Sam came into the living room naked and crawled into Dean’s lap like it was nothing. He opened his big brothers jeans and unceremoniously sank down on Dean’s dick. They didn’t manage to leave the couch until the next morning.

The fifth day felt strange. Dean scented Sam continually trying to place what was off, but he couldn’t figure it out. They fucked wildly throughout the day and sometime in the night Dean realized what was off. Sam’s scent hadn’t gotten deeper, hadn’t kept building up to the level it usually got during his heat.

By the middle of the sixth day, Sam’s heat was gone.

 

“You know what it means right?” Sam asked him, sitting on the bed and watching his brother settle on the floor so he could put his head in Sam’s lap.

“Are you pissed?” Dean just replied and Sam shrugged a little.

“I'm not mad, I wanted it eventually, but this it a little earlier than I expected,” he admitted and Dean poked a gentle finger at his brother’s flat belly.

“If you’re not ready for this”-

“I said I wasn’t expecting it not that I wasn’t ready.”

“If you're sure,” Dean muttered, pressing between Sam’s legs so he could slide close and press a kiss on his stomach. He pulled Sam down into his lap and gave his brother a warm kiss as well.

“What are we gonna do? How will we explain this to dad?” Sam asked with a nervous huff.

“We’ll figure it out Sammy, I promise,”

“But what if-”

“No matter what I’ll be right here with you, always am right?”

“Stalker,” the beta muttered but his worried look abated.

“Love you too.”

 

Their father had taught them this, set them up for this fall. Dean was to above all things take care of Sammy and Sam was to listen to Dean. What else could their father have expected of them then for a young alpha and beta to become mates.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timestamp.

  
  


John wasn’t comfortable with it, this was incest that his sons were happily committing and when he first found out it felt like someone yanked the ground out from under him.

Dean had never been a rebellious alpha. Everyone always told John he’d have to keep an eye on Dean when he got older, that one day the boy would break away from John’s dominance. But Dean had always been fine with following orders, he’d never argued about anything. It was Sam who kicked up a fuss; it was the beta of their family who like to argue, which Bobby thought was hilarious. Bastard.

For a long time John wondered if it was his fault, if he should have split them up more as kids or something. But wondering didn’t change anything, didn’t make Sam any less pregnant with his own sibling’s baby. Jesus. John remembered the night he caught them together, the night he realized whose kid Sam was carrying. The angry words flying while Sam screamed at John and cried and cried, cupping his belly possessively while Dean stood in front of his brother, like he needed to defend Sam from John, like he would hurt his own son. 

He’d been so angry, so disgusted with the entire situation that he’d gotten into the car and drove off, left to clear his head. A few days later when he returned, his ultimatums were useless because his sons were already gone. They stayed with Bobby for months on end, the older alpha sheltered them even when John told him the truth, told him what they had done, what they were doing. 

John didn’t know what to do, he couldn’t force them apart if Bobby kept them safe, he couldn’t make his sons see their sin. So he hunted. He let it take up his life completely; all that mattered was killing the monster and then finding the next one.

He missed his kids like a phantom limb, always reaching for the phone to check up on them before he caught himself and realized they wouldn’t be on the other end anymore. When he had enough drinks in him he’d let himself think about it. Think about his sons together and at first it was nothing but disgusting. But as the time wore on John realized that he never once questioned if they loved each other. For all his anger and betrayal, he never once thought it was fleeting or just sexual and he didn’t know if that made it better or worse. What would Mary think of it? What would she say in the face of this? Love is everything she used to tell him and it haunted him now as he thought of his sons.

He could remember the one summer at Bobby’s place when Sam was in heat, not long before Dean and Sam started their… their relationship. John remembered Sam giving the signs of a beta looking for his mate, remembered thinking something was off between his boys. But when he’d kept a close eye on them all he could see was two brothers at odds with each other. Maybe he hadn’t wanted to see it, maybe he’d ignored the obvious and looked away while his sons fell into their incestuous union. John spent way too many evenings with a bottle of Jack pondering the thoughts, wondering about it all until his temple ached.

 Bobby was bad for pushing John to accept it, hell even Jim was on their side, supporting them and what they were doing.

“It happens John, those boys are good and while it’s not something I’d normally condone…its just them, it’s Dean and Sam, nothing is going to come between those two” he would say, a man of the cloth for Christ’s sakes.

Ellen got to him worse than anyone else though; she’d call him up in the evening after he had a few drinks, when she knew he wouldn’t hang up on her. Rather than telling him to accept it, that it was done and couldn’t be broken like Bobby or Jim, she’d just talk about them. It was the most horrific thing to hear about them, to learn that Dean was working at a mechanic shop and helping Bobby hunt when he could. That Sam had finished highschool and was going part time to college now. John would just sit alone in a dark empty motel and listen to Ellen talk about how excited his sons were, that they had saved up enough money to by themselves a little house. That Sam had forged documents with a fake last name so he and his older brother could get married.

It was too much to hear, too much to think about, it broke him down so thoroughly until he was standing there, feeling so out of place and wanting nothing more then to get back into the car and drive away. But it’s been too long and John missed his kids, he missed his family too much to keep running from this. After every hunt he would go back to his boys and no matter where they were, when he arrived back it always felt like home to him. They made it home and John needed that feeling back far more then he disapproved of their mating. 

“I was starting to wonder,” was how Ellen greeted him, leaning against the doorway as she looked at him with a hard assessing gaze. “Don’t hurt them anymore, they don’t deserve that,” she scolded before going back in, leaving the door open behind her.

It was a small place and it needed work, but it was the home of a family, it was lived in. There were lights strung up and garland hanging everywhere, bright Christmas things that Sam always liked as a kid. John could see a Christmas tree shoved into the living room and hear the chatter of people in the kitchen. Bobby, Jim, Ellen and her daughter, hunters that were around as Sam and Dean grew up had come to celebrate Christmas with them. 

John had barely closed the door when his eldest son appeared in the narrow hallway. Dean looked good. He looked too old but healthy and well rested, his expression was unsure, flipping between varying emotions as he padded down the hall to John.

“How’s the impala?” Dean finally asked after they stared at each other like gunslingers.  

Neutral ground.

John’s chest felt too small and each breath was a little painful.

“It’s good, got a bad dent in the passenger door, but- it’s good,” he managed to get out gruffly, feeling too emotional but Dean was no better, nodding his head once and then reaching out of his father. It didn’t occur to John not to accept the hug, not to embrace his son. He didn’t agree with what Dean and Sam have done but he’d never once not seen them as his boys, his sons.

By the time they pulled away from one another John’s eyes were wet and Sam was standing there, right beside Dean with his swollen belly. The beta looked so terrified as he looked up at John, like he was scared of his own father. It broke John’s heart all over again and he raised a hand, not knowing if Sam would accept it, they’d always fought. But in a heartbeat his youngest boy was in his arms, hugging him tight enough for it to hurt a little. With little sobs Sam clung to him and John rocked him and shushed him gently, like when he was a little boy in John’s arms.

“I missed you boys,” he muttered into Sam’s hair and looked up to see Dean nod his head, eyes wet. Sam’s belly was pressed up against John and his boy was far along nearly ready to pop he thought.

“Will you meet her?” Sam finally whispered, his voice pleading and John gave a weak nod and steeled himself. Everyone had moved into the living room, some Christmas show played on a little tv even though John didn’t doubt for a second they’d all moved to eavesdrop easier. There were greetings all around and a heavy air of anticipation.

Dean plucked a tiny little girl off Bobby’s lap and tucked her to his hip. The child giggled happily and hugged him close, blabbing nonsense words. 

“Mary,” Sam said softly, drawing her attention as he walked up to them and gently caressed the girl’s golden hair. “Someone special is here to meet you.”

The little girl turned her eyes on to John; bright and innocent as she peered at him and he felt like this was the biggest judgment, the greatest milestone he had to pass as everyone in the room held their breath. Eyes that were the same shade as Sam’s peered at him for a moment before she turned and pointed at a shelf across the room, pictures in framed all along it.  

“That’s right kiddo,” Dean said with a proud tone and John could see the picture she was pointing at. It was three years old, taken just before their family fell apart, John and his sons all looking at the camera with ease, a hunt finished and people saved.

The little girl looked back at him and reached out a tiny fist to him.

“Gran-pa.”

John felt like for the first time in years that he was home.

 


End file.
